The present invention relates to floor cleaners. Specifically, the present invention relates to floor cleaners that utilize a filter bag, and structures for retaining the filter bag.
Typical upright floor cleaners include a suction source and a nozzle. Filter bags are commonly used to filter air drawn through the nozzle by the suction source to trap debris and dust. A filter bag door may be used to access the filter bag so that the filled bag can be removed and replaced with an empty bag within the bag housing.